Turn Back the Pendulum: Untold Stories
by AizensMaiden
Summary: Meet lieutenants Kuchiki, Iba, Yamada, and Kotsubaki—all officers from over 100 years ago.
1. The Heir

**_Kuchiki Soujun's Story_**

It was a warm, sunny spring day at the Kuchiki manor. As was his habit, beautiful Kuchiki Soujun started his day by curating the family library, where he excitedly browsed through old family albums. "There's so much history here," he marveled to himself. In his neat handwriting, Soujun labeled as many of the yellowing photographs as he could before lunch. After organizing the photographs and carefully storing the albums, he joined his father, Ginrei, for lunch. Lunch was a quiet affair, with Soujun sharing his findings.

Soujun enjoyed mornings much better than afternoons. Afternoon medical treatments always left him feeling physically and emotionally drained, but dutiful Soujun knew that the expectations of the Kuchiki family were high. He wouldn't be the one to bring shame on his family. Reluctantly, he made his way to his bedroom and lay down on his newly aired futon. His personal doctor, Yamada Yusuke, arrived right on time. The doctor, usually a man of few words, always enjoyed his talks with gentle Soujun.

"You remind me a bit of my son," the doctor told him. "Seinousuke's only eleven, but he's a student at the arts and sciences academy. I always wished he were more like you." Dr. Yamada smiled at his patient. " I'm sure he'd like to meet you. How old are you now, Soujun?"

"I just turned twenty," the young man said softly. "Father keeps telling me it's time to give him a grandchild."

"How does your wife feel?"

"Nanami wants us to do things on our own schedule, not someone else's."

"Breathe in," the doctor instructed. "Your lungs sound strange."

Soujun frowned. He knew his health was a concern, but he hated the idea that he couldn't do what others could do because of it. "I always feel better with a lung massage," he remarked absently.

"Sit up, Soujun. Drink some tea," Dr. Yamada instructed, handing him some pain relievers. "I'll bring my son over tomorrow."

Quietly, Soujun drank his tea and lay back down on his futon to sleep. "Thank you, doctor," the young man murmured. "Would you ask my father to come?"

Several minutes later, courtly Kuchiki Ginrei came into Soujun's room. "What is it, my son? You look worried."

"Father...Dr. Yamada said my lungs sound strange. Am I...a hindrance to the Kuchiki family?" His blue-gray eyes glittered.

"Soujun...of course you are no hindrance to our family. You are a joy to your mother and me. The men of Squad 6 have great respect for your character. Please, do not ever think such things."

"Thank you, father." Soujun smiled weakly. "Dr. Yamada said his son is going to accompany him tomorrow."

The old man nodded. "As you know, the Yamada family is well known for its highly skilled healers. That child is widely considered to be the most gifted healer to come from that family in many years. Like you, he has had great responsibility placed on him at a young age. Unlike you, unfortunately, young Yamada is far less concerned about preserving his family's honor than you are."

"I see. Perhaps two heads will prove to be better than one."

"Perhaps. This is your week off. You should rest while you can." Awkwardly, he nodded to his son. "Right now, you need to concern yourself only with your recovery." With that, he left the room and took a long walk outside, taking in the beauty of the garden and the splendor of his manor. Deep down, he had a sinking feeling that Soujun wasn't recovering. He didn't have the heart to discourage the young man, especially if there was any chance of a miraculous recovery. He sighed resignedly as he watched the fish in the pond.

Soujun slept through the night, dreaming of a life free of illness. A smile crossed his beautiful face as he imagined what type of father he would be. He was awakened by the sunlight beaming in through the window. Somehow, the sunlight calmed his mind and made him feel more optimistic about his future. Gathering a few needed items, he made his way to the bath. A warm bath sounded like the perfect way to start the day. Soujun let his mind wander as he relaxed in the bath by himself.

Once he finished in the bath, he dried his black hair and dressed in standard Shinigami attire. His wife Nanami was waiting for him at the main house, where breakfast was being served. The loving couple sat together and enjoyed a quiet meal. "Dear?" Nanami started.

"What is it, dear?"

"I've been thinking...I think I'm ready to be a mother." Her brown eyes lit up as she smiled warmly at her husband.

"Then I'm ready to be a father, too," Soujun smiled. "I just hope we do a good job as parents."

"We'll do our best, love," Nanami assured him. "Does the doctor think you're healthy enough to be a father?"

"He hasn't really said," Soujun pondered. "I'll ask him today. He's bringing his son."

"I see." She got up and hugged him tightly. "I'm off to work now. The clothing shop's been busy lately."

Soujun kissed Nanami lovingly on the cheek. "I'll see you later then. I'm going to work some more in the archives." The joy on his face was evident as he reviewed the family history and made a timeline of Soul Society's history. He hoped his child would grow up to be proud and noble like his ancestors. More than that, though, Soujun hoped his child would have the happy, healthy life he himself had missed out on. He hated his illness, hated how weak it had made him.

He ate lunch by himself in the dining room. Only the cook and the housekeeper were in that part of the house, but they didn't dare speak without being spoken to. Soujun smiled warmly at the cook. "This soup is delicious. Thank you."

"You are too kind, Young Master," the cook acknowledged gratefully. "The doctor asked us to inform you that he would be early today. We'll clean up here."

Soujun made his way to his room and lay down once again on his futon. He was already exhausted by the time Dr. Yamada and his son got there. With a faint smile, he greeted the pair of healers. "I'm feeling weak today, Dr. Yamada," he lamented softly.

"Oh? What did you do differently today, Soujun?" the doctor asked him, his concern increasing.

The young Yamada, an awkward, pimple-faced boy with a slight double chin, moved next to the patient. The two studied each other curiously. "Your father has told me about you, Yamada-kun," Soujun said by way of introduction. "He says you attend the arts and sciences academy in Rukongai #10."

"Yeah," the boy grunted, an inscrutable expression in his black eyes. "I'm in advanced math and science classes."

"That's good."

"So what's wrong with you?" the boy blurted. He lowered his head quietly. "You look tired."

"Seinousuke! Mind your manners, boy!" his father chided.

Soujun smiled and laughed "It's all right. No one's telling me anything. My father keeps telling me I'll be better soon."

The young Yamada's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but he said nothing as his father examined the patient.

"Boy! You want to give Lieutenant Kuchiki a massage?" the doctor asked sharply. He looked at Soujun warmly. "My son's good at massage."

"It's up to you, Yamada-kun," Soujun answered kindly, studying the sullen boy with some empathy.

"Roll over," young Yamada instructed tersely. Expertly, the boy kneaded the tense muscles in Soujun's back and neck. His black eyes narrowed once again as he finished the massage. Somehow, he knew his father wasn't telling Soujun the truth, or at least not the whole truth. But all he said was, "You're tense here. Stretching should help that."

"Thank you, Yamada-kun," Soujun responded gratefully. "That does feel much better. You're very skilled."

"Thanks," the youth muttered.

"Time for you to rest now, Soujun," the doctor told him. He turned to his son. "Let's go, boy."

The younger Yamada nodded to his patient.

"It was good to meet you, Yamada-kun," Soujun told the boy. "I hope you'll come by again."

"He'll be back," his father answered. Once they were outside the door, Soujun heard the doctor berating his son. "You're there to observe and assist, not to give medical advice to my patients. You think you know more than I do, boy?" He cuffed the boy on the ear.

The youngster said nothing, but that interaction made Soujun wonder what other families were like. He fell asleep with that thought in his mind.

* * *

Several years passed, and Soujun was now the proud and happy father of an active young son. He and Nanami had named the boy Byakuya, meaning "white light." The boy had his father's beautiful eyes and smooth skin, but he didn't yet have Soujun's calm elegance. Already, though, Byakuya showed more of an independent streak than his father. The thought made Soujun smile.

Soujun hated leaving young Byakuya in the care of the family governess, but he had to leave for a lieutenants' meeting. Normally, lieutenants' meetings occurred only once a month, but senior lieutenant Sasakibe Chojirou had called this special meeting to introduce the new lieutenant of Squad 4. Soujun would try to get back home as soon as he could.

The meeting room was quiet as lieutenants filed in. Once everyone was there, Sasakibe called the meeting to order. "As you know, the previous lieutenant of Squad 4 recently retired to teach full-time at the academy. After considering all the potential candidates, Captain Unohana has filled that vacancy." He nodded to the door. "Come on in."

In walked a slim, dark-haired young man with inscrutable black eyes. Something about him seemed familiar to Soujun. The two looked each other in the eye and nodded almost imperceptibly. The new lieutenant bowed slightly and said softly, "Lieutenant Yamada Seinousuke of Squad 4. Please take care of me." He sat wordlessly in his assigned seat next to Soujun, who gave him a shy smile.

After the meeting ended and Lieutenant Yamada was properly greeted by the others, Soujun lingered behind. "I'm sure you'll be an outstanding lieutenant. How is your father? He hasn't been coming to the manor lately."

Yamada's expression darkened. "We're estranged. I haven't spoken to him in several years."

"Oh...I'm sorry," Soujun said with all sincerity. "But...would it offend you if I said you always seemed to have a better grasp of what was going on with me?"

"Thanks, Kuchiki-senpai." He looked Soujun in the eye. "Captain Unohana said you're welcome to start coming to Squad 4 for weekly checkups. I'll be treating you myself."

"I would like that. And please, call me Soujun. We are both lieutenants now." A contented smile crossed his beautiful face. "I am enjoying being a father, by the way."

"That's good."

* * *

"As most of you are aware, Squad 12 is presently without a captain. The captains are working to appoint a new captain as quickly as possible. Please support Lieutenant Sarugaki until a new captain is found," Sasakibe announced.

As the lieutenants filed out of the meeting, Soujun once again lingered behind to talk to Yamada about his health. He was coughing uncontrollably, shaking his head in apology. Without a word, Yamada took him to Squad 4 for observation. Captain Unohana looked questioningly at the two lieutenants. Once Soujun was assigned to a bed, Unohana took her lieutenant aside, but not out of Soujun's earshot. "What's going on here, Seinousuke?"

"Captain, he was trying to tell me something, but then these coughing fits started." He looked her in the eye and said gravely, "My...father...used to be Soujun-senpai's personal doctor, so I went with him several times. But he wasn't actually helping him. I could see that the first time I went with him." Yamada sighed. "Soujun-senpai's a lot worse off than anyone's telling him."

"I see. We can at least let him rest here for a while," Unohana responded, her concern evident. "Send a Hell Butterfly to Captain Kuchiki, just to let him know." She took a deep breath and looked Yamada in the eye. "And see this through to the end."

Once the Hell Butterfly was sent, Yamada ordered the staff in the examination room to inform him as soon as Soujun woke up. It didn't take long, however, for Captain Kuchiki to arrive at the clinic to see about his son. "Just what is going on here?" he demanded, more concerned than angry. "Is my son all right?"

"If you'll come with me to the conference room, I'll answer your questions," Yamada assured him. He handed Captain Kuchiki a slim notebook. "These are my notes. I've kept this journal since the first time I visited with...my father." He left but quickly returned with tea and lemon. "Have you had a chance to look at that yet?"

"Yamada...are you telling me...my son's illness is incurable?" The old man was beside himself. "His wife has already died because she was ill."

Yamada nodded wordlessly. "At the very least, he's beyond my help. He's been coming here weekly to let us observe him." He lowered his head. "I've tried everything I can think of to help him, but he's not getting better." His dark eyes clouded over. "That's usually the case with congenital illnesses."

"How long have you known?"

"Since the first time I saw him."

Captain Kuchiki's eyes opened wide. "You've known all this time and never told me? Or Soujun?"

Yamada shook his head. "My...father...beat me after that first visit for 'humiliating' him. And...don't you think your son needs to stay optimistic as long as he can?"

"I suppose," the old man frowned back. "So why is he here right now?"

"After our lieutenants' meeting, Kuchiki-senpai just started coughing nonstop. I brought him here for observation. Captain Unohana's keeping an eye on him right now."

"Then Soujun is in good hands," Captain Kuchiki sighed. "What can we do in the meantime?"

"Keep him as comfortable as possible." He looked Captain Kuchiki in the eye. "He doesn't need to be training or fighting."

"Yamada...how much time do you think he has left?"

"That depends on his morale. I'll keep doing everything I can to keep the coughing under control."

"Why are you doing so much for my son? Surely you know your reputation."

"Let's just say I owe him one."

Soujun was discharged several days later and went home, where he was warmly welcomed by Byakuya. "You're getting so big, my son," Soujun told the boy proudly. "I'm sorry I haven't been around. Papa's...been sick."

"Papa! Grandfather's been training me!" The boy took out a kendo stick and showed Soujun what he had learned so far. "I'm learning footwork right now."

"That's a good boy, Byakuya. Papa's very proud of you."

"Papa...will you stay here with me tomorrow?"

"I'd like that."

Ginrei stuck his head in. "Soujun, I have to go to Seireitei tomorrow. It seems the vacancy for captain of Squad 12 has been filled. The ceremony is tomorrow. I will give your regrets."

"Thank you, father." With that, Soujun lay down and slept until morning, with Byakuya looking on sadly.

* * *

"Soujun, I am guessing you have heard about the increased Hollow activity in the Rukongai. The Captain-Commander has sent Squad 9 to investigate," his father told him one night.

"I don't know the whole situation, but I understand that these occurrences are peculiar."

"Soujun...I do not expect Squad 6 to be called upon to fight." He looked his son firmly in the eye. "I will do everything I can to keep you out of battle."

"Father...I can't constantly remain behind, afraid to fight when needed."

"My son," Ginrei said firmly but lovingly. "Lieutenant Yamada has told me everything about your health situation. He specifically told me that the stress of fighting could be too much for your body to handle." He lowered his head. "You...are not recovering, Soujun."

"I know."

"How long have you known?"

"I could see it in Yamada-kun's eyes." He looked his father in the eye. "He's a better healer than his father. He gave me a lung massage the first time he came over. It's the first time my lungs haven't hurt in a long time."

"That's good." He cleared his throat. "You should try to sleep now. I'll see if Lieutenant Yamada will check you over when we go back to Seireitei."

* * *

"As many of you are already aware, there has been an increase in Hollow activity in the area surrounding the Rukongai," Sasakibe informed all the lieutenants in their monthly meeting. "Everyone should remain on high alert. We do not know when we will be called upon to mobilize."

"You're free and clear, huh, Yamada?" Lieutenant Omaeda joked, smacking the much smaller lieutenant on the back before sauntering out of the room.

"I may end up fighting whether I want to or not," Yamada replied tersely, wincing from the force of the blow. He looked Soujun in the eye, his concern evident. "You know I don't think you should fight. As much as I hate to say it, you may have no choice. Rest up, prepare yourself mentally, do whatever else you need to do to get ready."

"Thank you for your concern, Yamada-kun," Soujun answered softly. "But...I have been preparing myself mentally for a long time now. I know my time is limited. I will do everything I can, while I am still able."

Yamada studied him curiously but said nothing as he took Soujun to Squad 4 for his weekly checkup. The prognosis wasn't good, especially if Squad 6 actually ended up mobilizing against the Hollows. Once Soujun fell asleep, Yamada shook his head at the bitter irony of it all.

Soujun returned to Squad 6 headquarters the next day and went to the squad's reading room to organize the materials and continue working on his timeline of the squad's illustrious history. A sad smile crossed his beautiful face as he realized that he had been intended to become the squad's next captain. Between his illness and his responsibilities as lieutenant of Squad 6, Soujun had missed out on many important moments in Byakuya's young life. This devastated him, especially knowing how badly Byakuya missed him. Soujun was determined to make it up to his son as soon as he could.

Sipping his tea, Soujun finished his work in the reading room and began working on the backlog of paperwork. Soon, he was interrupted by an urgent scream from the recruits who had burst into the squad's office. "Lieutenant! It's terrible!" one youngster wailed.

"Calm down and explain the situation," Soujun instructed patiently. With his father teaching at the academy, Soujun, dutiful as always, knew it was up to him to help his squad members. He just hoped he was up to the task.

"We were in the middle of training exercises in Rukongai #36," the boy huffed. "But we got attacked by Hollows. The senpais told us to retreat. Please, Sir! Help them!"

"You've done well," Soujun answered reassuringly. "I'm on my way." With a heavy heart, he strapped on his sword and made his way to the outskirts of Rukongai #36. As the recruits had told him, the place was overrun with Hollows. Only a few seated officers were still conscious and trying bravely to fight. Their morale went up when they saw their lieutenant, who had begun using kido to attack the Hollows at long range. "I've never seen Hollows like this before," he thought to himself.

Courageously, Soujun kept up the barrage of attacks and binding techniques, willing them to hit. But much to his dismay, the Hollows merely brushed off most of the techniques. "What in the world are these Hollows?" he wondered. Seeing no other option, he unsheathed his sword and began to attack the Hollows with precise, powerful strikes. Fortunately, Soujun was able to defeat the smaller Hollows, but there were still the larger, more dangerous Hollows to deal with.

Suddenly, the coughing fits started up again. This was hardly the time for his body to work against him, but it seemed as if fate were conspiring against him. Closing his blue-gray eyes, he whispered the names of his loved ones. "I'm sorry, Byakuya...my father. Nanami...wait for me." Then he sent a Hell Butterfly to Squad 4, where he hoped Unohana or Yamada would get it quickly.

The last thing Soujun felt was the slash of claws across his back. With an anguished scream, he fell to the ground, tears streaming down his beautiful face. "Please...forgive me..."

* * *

"My son! My son!" Ginrei screamed. "Why, Soujun?"

Yamada knelt over the fallen lieutenant, desperately looking for signs of life. He closed his dark eyes and shook his head. "Kuchiki-senpai..."

"Is he...?" Ginrei demanded, hoping against hope. But he already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry, Captain Kuchiki," Yamada answered softly. "Even if I had gotten here sooner, the coughing fits would've been too much for him."

* * *

Soujun's funeral was a splendid yet respectful affair. Besides the extended Kuchiki family, the Shinigami officers were all in attendance. Several officers gave heartfelt eulogies, praising Soujun's gentleness, elegance, and integrity. The family, naturally, gratefully accepted the well wishes from friends and family. Once the crowd died down, Ginrei took Byakuya's hand and bowed over Soujun's grave. "Your father loved you more than you knew," the grandfather told the grandson lovingly. "He...was never meant to be in a world of violence and fighting."

"Then I want to make Papa proud," Byakuya whispered. With determination in his eyes, he placed a bouquet of carefully-picked flowers in front of Soujun's grave. "Good-bye...Papa." Willing himself not to cry, the boy clasped his grandfather's hand for dear life.

Captain Kuchiki closed the Squad 6 headquarters for the next week, to allow himself and the squad members time to rebound after the shocking loss. The reading area in Squad 6 was renamed in Soujun's honor, and his detailed records were kept as a permanent display for future squad members to enjoy. Meanwhile, a verdant garden of Soujun's favorite flower, the white camellia, was planted in front of Squad 6 headquarters, as a reminder of both Soujun's character and of the Squad 6 motto "Noble Reason."


	2. The Rebel

**_Yamada Seinousuke's Story_**

"Yamada! Am I boring you?" the math instructor yelled, kicking the leg of the student's chair. "It's every day's business with you!" The dark-haired boy nonchalantly turned away from looking out the window and studied the chalkboard, where the teacher had written a trigonometry problem.

"That's wrong," eleven-year-old Yamada Seinousuke muttered.

"Now you think you know more than I do, Yamada?" With a grandiose hand gesture, he motioned toward the chalkboard. "Then by all means, take your genius self up there and show me the error of my ways, oh wise one."

Amid the laughter and whispers of his older classmates, an embarrassed Seinousuke tromped up to the chalkboard and effortlessly began working the problem. To the teacher's consternation, the child had, indeed, correctly solved the problem. His black eyes glittered as he icily told the teacher, "Everyone knows you can't find the tangent of a ninety-degree angle 'cause you can't divide by zero." Without another word, the angry boy went back to his seat and folded his arms in front of him.

"Hmmm...it seems you're right, Yamada," the math teacher finally admitted.

"I know I'm right," Seinousuke fumed.

After class, the teacher pulled him aside and handed him a packet of papers. "Extra homework for you. You're going to do something about that attitude, Yamada."

Now beyond furious, the youngster stormed out of the classroom and went home. He spent the whole walk home bristling at the unfairness of it all. Finally, he reached his house and sat down in the gazebo. At least the vegetable garden was peaceful. No one would yell at him there. As he started on his homework, he kept thinking about how much he hated that boring, pompous math teacher. Math worksheets had only added insult to injury in his eleven-year-old mind. Then, as he had dreaded, his father, Dr. Yamada Yusuke, called him into the living room. "Seinousuke! Get in here! Now!"

With a sigh, the boy went to the living room but said nothing. His dark eyes clouded over as his father hung up the phone. "Do you know who that was, boy? That was Mr. Iwasuma. What do you mean, correcting him in the middle of class?"

"He's the teacher. He should know what he's talking about," Seinousuke retorted irritably.

"You're impossible, boy."

"I was right. He even said so. Didn't stop him from giving me extra homework." The black eyes glittered with resentment.

"And you'll do that homework. You can't go around acting like a know-it-all."

"So he's mad 'cause I was right and he was wrong?"

"I ought to whip you on general principle, boy. Why can't you be more like Kuchiki Soujun? I'm sure he never gives his father trouble."

This went on for several more minutes until the doorbell rang. "Go wash your face, boy," the father ordered. Once the boy was out of the room, he opened the door as if nothing had happened. "Come on in," he invited. "Boy! Bring our visitor some tea!"

In a few minutes, the (now) clean-faced youngster came in with tea and lemon. He studied this visitor curiously.

"I guess I should introduce myself," the guest said gently, extending a hand to Seinousuke. "My name is Unohana Retsu. I'm captain of Squad 4 in Seireitei."

"And you're here to see us?" he wondered, his eyes widening with interest. "I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"Well, Seinousuke-kun, I'm actually here to see you." She gave him a motherly smile and patted the spot next to her on the sofa. "And no, you're not in trouble." The boy sat down quietly next to her and sighed contentedly as she tousled his black hair.

"Captain Unohana, what could you want with him?" the father asked skeptically.

"It's that time of year when captains start recruiting new members. Squad 4's specialty is healing and relief. We support the other squads by providing medical care."

"So how does that involve him?" Dr. Yamada insisted.

She looked the man in the eye. "I went to Seinousuke-kun's school today and looked at his report cards. The Yamada family is already well known for producing highly skilled healers. Even so, you should know that your son is exceptional."

For the first time, Unohana thought she saw the child smile.

"I have staff who look after his schooling," the doctor replied tersely.

She patted the boy on the shoulder. "I'm impressed. You're only eleven, but you're already in high school." She gave his father a disapproving glare. "Almost all his teachers put the same thing on his report card: he's bored. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you, Dr. Yamada?"

"School isn't supposed to be fun."

Captain Unohana sighed. "Isn't it obvious? Your son isn't being challenged at school. That's why he's bored." She patted Seinousuke's shoulder again. "Am I right?"

The boy nodded, glad that an adult finally seemed to understand how he felt. "I hate school. My math teacher doesn't like me 'cause I told him you can't divide by zero. And why do I need to know trigonometry anyway?" He looked Unohana in the eye. "If I went to the Shinigami academy, what kinds of classes would I take?"

"Well, at the Shinigami academy, everyone learns martial arts, swordsmanship, and kido. There are also lots of electives, such as music, fashion design, computer science, and cooking. Of course, students who want to join Squad 4 also take biology, anatomy, and pharmacology."

"No trigonometry?"

At this, Unohana laughed and smiled warmly at the inquisitive boy. "No trigonometry."

"Good." Seinousuke looked imploringly at his father, who seemed to be warming to the idea. "I'd...really like to go to the Shinigami academy."

Dr. Yamada looked skeptically at Unohana. "How much would all this cost?"

The captain once again patted the boy on the shoulder. "Since I'm personally recruiting him, I'll be recommending him for a full scholarship. So I'll be his sponsor. Room and board, uniforms, tuition." She looked the youngster in the eye. "You'll have to keep your grades up and stay out of trouble. But if you finish the coursework in the academy and make high enough grades, I can pretty much guarantee you a seated position in Squad 4."

After hearing this, Seinousuke gave Unohana a faint smile. "Let me grab a few things, and then I'll be ready to go with you." After putting some changes of clothes (especially his favorite pajamas) and a couple of keepsakes in a bag, he looked up at Captain Unohana and said determinedly, "Let's go. I'm not coming back here." He followed her out the door, never looking back at his father's shocked expression. His eleven-year-old mind didn't even want to understand why his father seemed to hate him so.

* * *

"We've been walking a long time," Captain Unohana remarked once they were on the outskirts of Rukongai #10. "Are you hungry?"

Before the boy could deny that he was hungry, his stomach let out a low but audible growl. "I guess I could eat something," he finally admitted. "How far away is the Shinigami academy?"

"Let's find someplace to eat, and then we'll talk as much as you like." They found a ramen stand in Rukongai #9 and sat down to eat. "I'm hungry too," Unohana confided.

"I've never had ramen before," Seinousuke told her quietly as he excitedly studied the menu. After deciding on the house special, he looked Unohana in the eye. "How did you know about me? You didn't just look through a phone book or something, did you?"

"No, no phone books," Unohana laughed. "It was actually Captain Kuchiki who told me about a perceptive young healer who gave his son a very effective lung massage. Lieutenant Kuchiki had hoped you'd keep treating him, since he felt better after you went to his house."

"Lieutenant Kuchiki said that?" the boy asked incredulously.

"Yes, he did." She got a twinkle in her eye. "Maybe we can arrange for you to treat him again as part of your practical training."

"I'd like that."

"Ah, the food's here." They ate quietly, enjoying the aromas and flavors of traditional ramen. Once the meal was over, and they were both full, Unohana smiled once again at her newest recruit. "Now we're going to go to Squad 4 headquarters. Let's go outside."

The youth looked questioningly at her. "How much farther do we have to walk?" He frowned as he looked down at his feet.

"You'll see," Captain Unohana answered brightly as she summoned her shikai, a huge manta ray called Minazuki.

"Where'd this come from?" the boy asked incredulously. "And we can fly on this?"

"This is my friend Minazuki. She's going to take us to Squad 4. We'll do your paperwork tonight, and then we'll get you enrolled tomorrow." She climbed on Minazuki's back and then held out her hand to help Seinousuke climb on. "OK, Minazuki, take us home."

"Wow!" the youngster marveled. "Minazuki's cool. Does everyone in Seireitei have a friend like Minazuki?" He stroked Minazuki's head.

"You'll learn more about Zanpakuto and other important Shinigami principles at the academy. When you graduate, you'll get your own sword."

* * *

"We're here," Unohana announced. She looked the youngster in the eye. "We have an empty room in the barracks. You can spend the night there. Make sure you sleep well. You've got a big day ahead of you."

"Yes! Of course!" the boy answered eagerly. After a long bath, Seinousuke tried to sleep. But the anticipation was so great that he could only toss and turn most of the night. Unohana looked in on him and smiled at how innocent he looked when he was asleep. In the morning, they ate breakfast in the Squad 4 office. "Remember, I'm counting on you to apply yourself and learn everything you can," Unohana reminded the boy in a motherly tone before taking him to the academy. "If you hold up your part of the deal, I'll hold up mine." She took his small hands in her own. "You can do it."

Much to the boy's relief, the Shinigami academy was almost nothing like the arts and sciences academy in Rukongai #10. For one thing, the standard uniform was a set of shihakusho, kosode, and hakama. This already looked to be more interesting than sitting in trigonometry class. First, though, he had to take his placement examinations. For the practical portion, he was asked to treat a bird with a broken wing—a test he passed easily. The interview portion was more difficult for him, but Unohana had mentioned in her letter of recommendation that this boy's restless mind needed to be challenged. After finishing the math and science examinations on the computer (not pencil and paper, which he hated), Seinousuke went back to the admissions office, where Unohana was waiting for him.

"Well, how'd he do?" the captain wondered.

Ms. Moriyama, the admissions official, smiled at them both, "Well, he passed the practical portion with flying colors. The interview portion gave you trouble, didn't it?"

The boy nodded quietly. "But I know Lieutenant Kuchiki. It was easy to talk to him."

"So should we buy uniforms?" Unohana asked hopefully.

"You've got some pretty influential people pulling for you, young man," Ms. Moriyama told him. "Captain Unohana almost never recruits squad members herself. And I'm not supposed to tell you this, but since you're pretty much a shoo-in at this point, I'll tell you anyway: Captain Kuchiki Ginrei and Lieutenant Kuchiki Soujun both sent letters of recommendation."

Seinousuke's dark eyes opened wide. "They did?"

"That means you have to work hard. You're going to be challenged here." She turned to Captain Unohana. "Go buy those uniforms. I should have the test results back when you get back."

"You heard her," the captain told the academy's newest student. "Let's get your uniforms and eat some lunch. The cafeteria has some pretty tasty rice balls." They took care of their business in the school store and went to the cafeteria, where they ran into Lieutenant Kuchiki. The trio ate on the terrace, overlooking a lovely garden of bright flowers. "How did your class go today, Lieutenant Kuchiki?" Unohana asked.

"Class went well today. Teaching electives is much easier than teaching core classes," the beautiful lieutenant answered in his soft voice. "It is good to see you again, Yamada-kun." He smiled warmly. "It would appear that you are going to study here."

"I just finished my placement tests," Seinousuke answered modestly. "Thanks for recommending me, Lieutenant Kuchiki. What do you teach?"

"The Kuchiki clan is charged with maintaining records of the history of Soul Society. I teach genealogy so that others can learn how to research their own history."

"Maybe I'll see you, then." He stood up with Unohana and nervously extended a hand to Soujun. "Thanks again." They went back to the admissions office, where Ms. Moriyama was waiting with a stack of papers. "What are all those papers?" the boy wondered.

"I have a feeling that's your schedule and some basic information about the academy," Unohana reassured him. "Probably your test results too." She took the papers from Ms. Moriyama and smiled broadly. "Look at this! You'll be able to finish the six-year program in four years!" She showed him his test results and class schedule.

"Advanced Treatment Techniques? What's that?"

"That's a third-year course for students who are interested in joining Squad 4. You tested out of the first two years of coursework."

"So when do I start classes?"

"Today's Friday, so you'll start on Monday. You're going to have your own room on campus while you're here, so let's get you unpacked. I want you to spend this weekend reading up on your courses."

The next four years went by more quickly than expected. The boy eagerly immersed himself in this new experience. As he had hoped, the monotony of math homework wasn't a part of school life here. Captain Unohana visited him every other week to see how he was doing socially and academically.

* * *

"Guess what!" Seinousuke exclaimed excitedly one day in his final year.

"You sound excited," Unohana smiled warmly. "What's your good news?"

"I got nominated for an award!" the boy announced modestly. "We're having our awards ceremony next week, and I got invited."

"Very nice. How are your classes going? You haven't shown me your report card yet."

He proudly handed her his report card. "I'm enjoying kido class. See there? I have an A+ in it. And Lieutenant Kuchiki recommended me for the advanced therapy class."

"An A+ in kido? I'm impressed. But what's this C in cooking class?"

"I got in trouble 'cause I said mashed potatoes come in a box. I don't know why Ms. Moriyama put me in cooking class."

Unohana laughed. "Well...not all mashed potatoes come in a box. So tell me, what's the advanced therapy class?"

"It's like an internship. I'll be working one-on-one with a therapy patient. Lieutenant Kuchiki already told the instructor he wanted me to work with him."

"That's wonderful news." She grasped his hands in her own. "I'm very proud of you. How would you like to go out for dinner tomorrow night? You need some time away."

"Can we get ramen again?" the youngster asked delightedly.

"Of course. I have other things to talk to you about, too."

The next night, captain and apprentice rode Minazuki to Rukongai #9 and went to the ramen stand. Unohana smiled as the boy practically inhaled his ramen. "You realize, don't you, that you're about to start your final semester?"

"I've been thinking a lot about that." He looked at her questioningly. "Do I get to choose which squad I'm assigned to?"

"Did someone else try to recruit you?"

The boy nodded. "I don't remember his name, but I don't like him. He has long blond hair and keeps trying to pinch my cheeks. I'm already fourteen. I'm too old for that." He lowered his eyebrows with disapproval. "He won't quit calling me 'marshmallow face.' Why would I join his squad anyway?"

"I've already told the administrators here that I have dibs on you," Unohana asserted flatly. "You're not joining Captain Hirako's squad."

"Good." Seinousuke seemed relieved. "I want to be in Squad 4 and be a healer."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Will you be at the awards ceremony?"

"Of course." With that, they went to the clothier in Rukongai #10 and purchased formal attire for the boy. "You're going to look quite charming," Unohana assured him.

The next week, all the students and instructors gathered for the annual awards ceremony. As promised, Captain Unohana was in attendance, as were Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Kuchiki. The arts and sciences academy in Rukongai #10 had awards ceremonies, but they were boring. Here, students and staff intermingled freely and enjoyed appetizers from a buffet before awards were presented. Awards ceremonies here seemed more like celebrations, with slideshows and lists of nominees for each award. As much as Seinousuke wanted an award, he just hoped he wouldn't have to give a speech.

Soon, it was time to give out the awards. "Take your seats, everyone," announced Captain-Commander Yamamoto. Departments handed out awards for outstanding achievement and other honors. Finally, it was time for the most prestigious awards of the night. Awards were presented, winners were congratulated and photographed, and the night ended with Yamamoto giving a speech.

Afterward, Captain Unohana came over to take her charge back to his dorm. For the first time, she hugged him. "Congratulations! You're the youngest student to win the faculty award."

"I'm glad I got an award, but what's the faculty award?" the boy wondered quizzically.

She smiled at him. "That's the award the faculty gives to a student who shows great potential."

"Wow..."

Several weeks later, the seniors held their graduation ceremony. "Congratulations!" Unohana effused to her charge. "I knew you were keeping your grades up, but even I didn't expect you to be salutatorian. How about some ramen tonight?"

"I'd like that." The youngster frowned. "I'd have been valedictorian if it hadn't been for that cooking class."

The captain sighed. "Be proud of what you've accomplished. Being second in a class of almost three hundred students is nothing to be ashamed of." Then she smiled at him. "Your dorm's paid for through the end of next month. You'll be getting your squad assignment soon."

* * *

"Welcome to Squad 4!" Unohana welcomed all the newest recruits. "Your assignments are on the bulletin board over there."

With some apprehension, fifteen-year-old Seinousuke skimmed the chart. "Seventh seat?"

"Wow, Yamada," one of the other newcomers remarked. "You must have impressed the right people."

"We all have orientation at the same time. I guess we'll all learn together, huh?"

Once all the newcomers reviewed the job chart, Unohana called all the seated officers to the conference room and introduced the new seventh seat. "Please help him out, everyone." After the brief conference to review the new relief teams, Unohana called her charge aside. "You've got a lot of responsibility now. In Squad 4, we do a lot of the housekeeping across Seireitei. So you're going to have to keep working hard."

"Eleventh squad isn't going to try to stick my head in the toilet again, right?"

"That's why I encourage my seated officers to learn self-defense. Don't start a fight, but you also don't have to let yourself be bullied."

* * *

Two years passed, and things went smoothly, apart from the occasional teasing about "marshmallow cheeks." Captain Unohana called Seinousuke into her office. "I have a proposition for you."

"What kind of proposition?"

"You've worked hard as seventh seat. There's still the problem of getting along with others, but..." She paused for effect. "Our lieutenant is getting ready to retire and teach full-time at the academy. So that position will be vacant."

The teenager's eyes opened wide. "Are you saying...?"

"I'd like you to hone your combat skills. After all, a lieutenant needs to be able to protect the squad if the need arises." She looked him in the eye. "This is a good opportunity for you. Don't waste it."

"Captain...!"

"Let me give you another incentive. Once your skills are all up to lieutenant level, I'll let you use Squad 4 facilities to treat Lieutenant Kuchiki."

* * *

"This is nerve-wracking," Seinousuke thought to himself as he waited for Sasakibe to introduce him to the other lieutenants. As expected, he was greeted warmly by Soujun. He still didn't like Sarugaki, but he guessed things would be fine so long as she didn't attack him out of nowhere.

Soujun approached him after the brief lieutenants' meeting ended. "My father says Captain Unohana approached him about my treatments."

"That's right. She said you could start coming to the clinic for weekly checkups once I got promoted. I'll be treating you myself."

"That's good. When is my first checkup?"

"Today's Thursday, so...tomorrow morning. You don't have class on Fridays, right?"

"Friday morning is ideal. I will be at the clinic in the morning, then." He shook his new colleague's hand. "Congratulations once again. I am happy to help if you have questions about submitting a lieutenant's report."

* * *

"What do you think of the new captain in Squad 12?" Captain Unohana asked, seemingly out of the blue. She sat down in the Squad 4 office, where her lieutenant was catching up on paperwork.

"He seems...happy-go-lucky," Seinousuke answered cautiously. "I don't think he's as flighty as he seems, though."

"Astute observation." She gave him 'the look,' which usually meant that she would harbor no argument. "I have another proposition for you."

"Oh?"

"Squad 10 recently lost its captain. Are you interested in a promotion?"

"I haven't been a lieutenant that long. And I still have a lot to learn. So I don't think I'd want a promotion."

"Good answer, and good reasons." She got a twinkle in her eye. "The Shinigami Women's Association is gearing up to sell photo books again."

"How does this affect me?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well...the other members asked if you'd do a photo shoot." She smiled approvingly. "They said you're starting to look pretty good for yourself."

The young man blushed with embarrassment. "Me? Wouldn't Lieutenant Aizen be a better choice? He's a lot better looking than I am."

Unohana cleared her throat. "I told them you'd be delighted."

"Uh...'delighted' isn't really the word I'd use."

"We'll go to the Rukongai tomorrow to get your wardrobe."

"Rukongai, huh?" A wistful smile crossed his face. "Did I tell you...I'm seeing someone? She's in Rukongai #15."

"You have a girlfriend?"

He nodded lovingly. "She's not quite my age. But she designs clothes."

"Is the relationship serious?"

"Yes." He reached into his drawer and showed her a catalog. "She drafted me into modeling some of her clothes for her 'cause she said short men need clothes too."

Unohana browsed the catalog, nodding approvingly. "Very nice. Is this your girlfriend?" She pointed to a beautiful brown-haired young woman with gentle brown eyes. "She's lovely. What's her name?"

"Yume," he sighed contentedly.

"Then we'll support the lovely Yume by buying some of her designs. The photo shoot's in two weeks. Be ready."

The day of the photo shoot came and went. Much to the surprise of both officers, the photo book was popular with both Shinigami and civilians. Soon, the same peers who had ridiculed Seinousuke as a recruit were now trying to ingratiate themselves into his good graces. Disgusted, he developed a reputation for being antisocial because he wouldn't speak to them. Squad 4 members who had ostracized him soon found themselves assigned to permanent bathroom duty. The lieutenant, meanwhile, kept to himself except when he was left in charge of the clinic.

* * *

"This came for you," Unohana announced one day. She handed him an envelope and raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Fumiko? Do you know her?" the lieutenant wondered quizzically.

"She's your father's sister," the captain announced flatly.

"How would she know I'm here?"

"Your photo book's been pretty well received. She probably saw it." Unohana's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What does she want, I wonder?"

Together, they read the letter. "She wants me to go for a visit."

"Do you have any reason to go?"

"No."

The captain sighed. "The reputation of the Yamada family has suffered since the Kuchiki family fired...your abuser. He was stupid enough to make a spectacle of himself." She looked her lieutenant in the eye. "I know you were abused. The nurse at your school told me that. She also said she told Fumiko, who laughed in her face."

"I'm not going to her house."

"That's best, I think."

* * *

Captain Unohana approached him soon after that with a letter in her hand. "This came for you," she said simply. "I'm surprised."

The return address was that of the manor of the main branch of the Yamada family, located in Rukongai #10. Seinousuke was apprehensive about even opening the letter, remembering how Fumiko had kept badgering him to reconcile with his abuser. Even now, he couldn't bring himself to refer to Yamada Yusuke as his father.

Skeptically, he opened the envelope. The card was from his paternal grandmother, who wanted to talk to him about important family business. As much as he hated the idea of returning to the Yamada house, he sent a terse response saying he'd be there, but only if his father wasn't. Once he was assured that Dr. Yamada wouldn't be there, he took the day off and made the trip to Rukongai #10. The Yamada manor was resplendent, almost like a castle. Seinousuke worried that even his black suit, which he had been allowed to keep after modeling it for the clothing catalog, might not be considered dressy enough. Still, he rang the doorbell and waited nervously. He was greeted by a gracious maid, who showed him to the dining room. Much to his surprise, an elegant spread of tea and cookies awaited him. "What's this?" he wondered.

The old woman looked him in the eye. "You're looking well. It...has been a while."

"Thank you," he answered stiffly.

"I must say, Seinousuke, your father was quite shocked when you left home," Grandmother Yamada remarked, a slight smile on her face.

"I'm sure he was. I hope you didn't call me here 'cause you want me to make nice with him. Fumiko's already tried, and it's not happening."

"Not at all. I say, good for you." She nodded at him, a somewhat regretful look on her face.

"Huh? You...approve?"

"I do."

"Grandmother, this is a surprise. So why did you call me here?"

"I will not go into details, but suffice it to say that Yusuke...has been disowned." She handed him a small box. "This is for you."

He opened it up to reveal a pair of elegant lapis lazuli earrings, stamped with a phoenix in the middle. "They're beautiful. But why call me here just to give me earrings?"

"Those represent your status as the next head of the Yamada family," the woman answered simply. "Many members of our family have served the Gotel 13 with distinction. You are the first, however, to make lieutenant."

"Thank you, Grandmother."

"I am proud of you, Seinousuke. Never forget that. When you are ready to master our family's special healing techniques, our reading room is always open to you."

* * *

Not long after that, Seinousuke went back to Rukongai #10 to visit the bookstore. He immediately noticed the magazine rack, which featured a magazine with his picture on the cover. This couldn't be a good thing, since he hadn't granted any interviews lately. He soon felt his blood pressure rise steadily as he read the headline "Yamada Seinousuke's Estranged Father Speaks Out!" As he read the article, he could only sigh at his father's description of him as narcissistic and heartless for initiating the estrangement between them.

Shaking his head disgustedly, he put the magazine back on the rack and went to find the gardening book he had come for. Maybe he'd get Yume a sketching book while he was there. After paying for his purchases, he tried to leave the bookstore, but his estranged father collared him.

"What do you want?" the son asked tersely. His dark eyes bored into his abuser. "I thought I made it clear that I want no contact with you."

"I saw the catalog and your photo book," the father began. "I almost didn't recognize you. You've...become quite handsome."

"Thank you," the son replied, not dropping his icy tone. "You didn't collar me just to tell me you saw my pictures."

"No. I'm...kind of hard up. I wondered if you'd find it in your heart to give me some money."

"You have to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not," the father lamented. "Money's been tight since the Kuchiki family fired me. And...I thought maybe we could mend fences. After all these years, I thought maybe you've finally gotten over whatever grudge you have toward me. Don't you think it's time for you to let bygones be bygones?"

"What part of 'no contact' don't you understand, Yamada Yusuke? I told you I wasn't going back to your house. I haven't changed my mind about that." His black eyes glittered angrily. "You haven't changed. You're still just as manipulative as ever." He checked himself and then took a deep breath. "I haven't been part of your life since I was eleven. I haven't wasted my time thinking about you since then."

"You're still so stubborn, Seinousuke."

"And I still despise you." He left without a word.

* * *

Several years passed, and reports had come in about mysterious disappearances in the Rukongai.

"What do you think about all these disappearances?" Unohana asked.

"I just hope we don't have to investigate. There's too much we don't know, and the investigation parties keep disappearing. That worries me. Whatever we're doing isn't working."

Seinousuke wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he grieved when he got the news that Lieutenant Kuchiki had died fighting Hollows. In his mind, Yamamoto's stubbornness was as much to blame as the Hollows. If only Yamamoto had listened, Soujun might not have had to fight.

Once the disappearances were out of everyone's mind, Seinousuke nervously approached Unohana. "Can we talk, Captain?"

"Of course, Seinousuke. What's on your mind?"

"Well...you met Yume at the last awards banquet." He smiled. "I asked her to marry me."

"And did she accept?"

"She did. The wedding's in a few months." He looked down and closed his eyes. "I think I'm going to retire after that."

"Why?" a shocked Captain Unohana wondered. "Several of our officers work a lighter schedule after they get married."

"I know," the lieutenant answered softly. "But Yume has the same illness Kuchiki-senpai had. She...needs me a lot more than Seireitei does."

"I understand," the captain said resignedly. "There'll always be a place for you here. Have you enjoyed your time here?"

"Definitely. I've learned a lot."

"That's good."


	3. The Dragon Lady

**_Iba Chikane's Story_**

"Tatsumura! Where's my blue cup?" Iba Chikane snapped one morning at breakfast. "I haven't seen it in days."

"Dear, it has to be around somewhere," her husband said simply. "Or is that the one Tetsuzaemon was playing with?"

"What was Tetsuzaemon doing playing with my cup?"

"You know how children are, right, dear?" poor Tatsumura answered patiently. "Don't you have a lieutenants' meeting this morning?"

"They won't start until I get there."

"I suppose not," her husband smiled indulgently. "Are you as feisty with the other lieutenants as you are with us?"

"I'm just assertive," she sniffed.

"In any case, love, you should probably get going. Maybe you finally have a new captain."

"Maybe," she huffed. After playfully punching her husband on the shoulder, she left without another word.

It didn't take Chikane long to reach Squad 3 headquarters. After Lieutenant Sasakibe in Squad 1, she was the oldest and most experienced lieutenant in the Gotei 13. Thus, it seemed only natural to her that she was named vice-president of the lieutenants' association. That wasn't something she took lightly, and she was going to be sure no one took her lightly either. Most of her paperwork was current, but she was curious to know why Sasakibe had called a lieutenants' meeting so early in the morning. After all, Chikane reasoned, if she had been meant to see sunrises, they'd occur later in the day. She chuckled as she left the squad's third seat in charge and went to the lieutenants' meeting.

She was greeted by elegant Lieutenant Kuchiki Soujun of Squad 6, who always seemed out of place to her. Still, she couldn't bring herself to speak sharply to the impeccably courteous Soujun. "Good morning, Lieutenant Kuchiki. Do you know what this meeting's about?"

"From what my father was saying, a new captain was found for your squad. I am surprised you were not already informed." He studied her curiously. "We are possibly meeting here to prepare for the induction ceremony."

"I see. Thank you."

As other lieutenants made their way in, the room became much more lively. Chikane wasn't sure what she thought of all the other lieutenants, but they were interesting to watch. She thought wryly that most of them were young enough to be her children. In a way, though, she was somewhat relieved to go back to being Lieutenant Iba instead of Acting Captain Iba. That meant she'd have more time to teach young Tetsuzaemon that her good cups weren't toys. There was still the matter of Tetsuzaemon's training to think about. After all, she wasn't getting any younger, and Tatsumura wasn't skilled in the ways of the Shinigami. Theirs was an odd relationship, with him staying at home giving music lessons and caring for Tetsuzaemon.

"It seems we're all here," Sasakibe announced from the front of the room. "This meeting has been called today to inform all of you that a new captain has been appointed to Squad 3. As you all know, the previous captain retired due to illness. Lieutenant Iba was gracious enough to recommend a candidate to fill that vacancy. This candidate was observed and approved by the Captain-Commander, Captain Hirako, and Captain Aikawa. When this meeting adjourns, we all will make our way to the Squad 1 assembly hall to begin the induction ceremony." The meeting was adjourned, and the lieutenants used shunpo to meet their captains at the assembly hall.

* * *

Chikane shook her head as her new captain made his way to the assembly hall. The princely Otoribashi Rojuro, with his flowing blond hair, was almost as beautiful as Lieutenant Kuchiki, she thought to herself. He didn't, however, yet have Lieutenant Kuchiki's quiet confidence and refinement. That would come soon, if Chikane had anything to say about it. Nervously, the new captain made his way through the crowd to the doorway.

Chikane thought back to the first time she had met Rojuro. _At the time, she had been a special instructor at the academy, where she taught a weekly course on battle techniques. Hers was an advanced course, focusing on such unconventional weapons as sai, nunchaku, clubs, and throwing stars. Thus, her students were generally considered among the most skilled of the students. Rojuro had come to her class after discovering an affinity for whips. Even then, he had been close friends with Aikawa Love, whose choice of hairstyle was odd to Chikane. Aikawa had been in her class the year before and had even shown her a few things about his weapon, a samurai-era kanabou called Tengumaru. Chikane had liked Rojuro right away. His good looks and charisma had endeared him to classmates and instructors alike, and Chikane relished the challenge of learning more about whips from a skilled student with a quick mind._

 _She had secretly nominated the young man for the faculty award during the semester he was in her class. Although he had lost to that upstart Yamada, Rojuro had caught the eye of the Captain-Commander, who had assigned him to Squad 1 after graduation, just to groom him for a leadership position. Chikane, meanwhile, found herself doing more and more of the paperwork and training in Squad 3 as her captain's illness became more difficult to deal with. The old man, who was almost as cantankerous as Chikane herself, wasn't quite so sickly as Captain Ukitake or Lieutenant Kuchiki, but he had become prone to back spasms and spurs in his feet. Finally, he had called her into the squad office to tell her of his retirement. He thanked her for her hard work and asked her to give the next captain the same level of assistance. That's when she decided to let Rojuro show her the results of training under Yamamoto. She talked to Sasakibe, who agreed that Rojuro was a worthy candidate. When Yamamoto asked for recommendations, the two lieutenants had enthusiastically recommended Rojuro. For both her sake and Rojuro's, she hoped he would prove himself to be up to the task._

The ceremony proceeded without difficulty. Once Captain Otoribashi, who had been nicknamed Rose by Captain Aikawa, was introduced and inducted, the other captains congratulated him on his promotion. Once again, a blush came to his cheeks as he asked the other captains to look out for him. Impatiently, Chikane swatted him on the back and barked, "Carry yourself with confidence, Rojuro!" Even now, she couldn't bring herself to call him Rose.

* * *

"As most of you are aware, recent Hollow activity has left Squad 10 without a captain. The captains are doing their best to find a replacement. Please support Squad 10," Sasakibe announced at one lieutenants' meeting.

"Seems we're losing a lot of good officers lately," Chikane lamented. "What's being done to prepare for future Hollow attacks?"

"Good question, Iba-san," Sasakibe responded. "We lieutenants must also do our part, including bankai training and constantly increasing our repertoire of skills." He looked gravely at all the lieutenants. "Captain Ukitake is trying to recruit a lieutenant for Squad 13. That should relieve some pressure on his third seats."

"So in other words, not much," Chikane retorted.

The youthful lieutenant of Squad 4, Yamada Seinousuke, cleared his throat and looked her in the eye. "Squad 4's been busy collecting data from the Hollow victims. The injuries are far more severe than what we normally see from a Hollow attack."

"So what does that tell us?" Chikane asked. She didn't necessarily like this outspoken teenager, but she could at least relate to his need to prove himself. "You obviously have more to say, Yamada."

Yamada nodded and continued. "What that tells us is that normal combat methods don't seem to work against this new type of Hollows. Otherwise, a captain should have had almost no trouble against them."

"That's actually helpful to know," Sasakibe remarked, now addressing all the lieutenants. "So I'll reiterate. If Yamada is right, and traditional methods are ineffective or only slightly effective, we must increase our repertoire of skills. Bankai training and clan-specific training would be a good start. Those who are skilled at kido should begin mastering higher-level techniques."

* * *

"Iba-san!" called rugged Lieutenant Kotsubaki Jin'emon after the meeting. "How's that boy Tetsuzaemon doing?"

"You know how it is," commiserated Chikane. "At that age, he's just into everything. That boy thought it'd be a good idea to use my good tea cup to play in the mud." She shook her head and chuckled. "How old is your Sentaro now?"

"Ah, he just turned eight," Jin'emon told her. "I wish he'd go play outside more, but all he ever wants to do is put his underwear on his head and run around the house pretending he's Captain Ukitake." He laughed. "I don't mind the whole 'I'm a captain' thing, but..."

"Yeah, the underwear thing's kind of...weird," Chikane agreed. "We should get those boys together for a 'manly' play date. With any luck, they'll be ready for the Shinigami academy before we're old enough to be grandparents."

"Sentaro'd like that," Jin'emon laughed. He nodded to Chikane. "Got to get back to Squad 7. Captain Aikawa has the day off, and he left me all sorts of paperwork to do." With that, he left to tend to his squad's affairs.

To her surprise, some of the lieutenants were still seated around the table, talking about Squad 10 and the Hollows. Just then, Lieutenant Kuchiki began coughing uncontrollably. Yamada quickly put his hands on Soujun's back to begin preliminary treatments. "Let's get you to Squad 4," he said quietly. Chikane studied this scene with interest as the two left to get Soujun looked after. She wasn't optimistic about Soujun's chances if Squad 6 ended up mobilizing against the Hollows. For his sake, she hoped someone figured out how to defeat them, and soon.

Next she approached Sasakibe again. "I don't think it would be a bad idea to have inter-squad training, even if it's just us lieutenants. It wouldn't hurt to know what everyone's capable of." Her eyes narrowed. "Are there other lieutenants besides you who have bankai?"

"Iba-san, what makes you think I have bankai?"

"Just a hunch."

"I see," Sasakibe answered, impressed with her perception but not confirming her hunch. "Rumors are flying around that Aizen can do eighties-level kido techniques without the incantation. I'm also hearing whispers that Yamada, of all people, has bankai."

"I wouldn't be surprised if those rumors were true," Chikane told him. "They're both supposed to be whiz kids."

Sasakibe continued. "I'll talk to the Captain-Commander about your idea. He may agree that we lieutenants should share information more freely and work together if these Hollows continue to be a problem."

* * *

Weeks passed, and Sasakibe disappointedly told Chikane that Captain-Commander Yamamoto saw no reason to change how things were done. "I did everything I could to convince him," Sasakibe confided. "He's as worried as anyone else, but he's very set in his ways."

"Obviously," Chikane hissed. "There's no reason, however, that we can't continue to share information in our lieutenants' meetings. And...I think a skills exhibition could be informative. Make it a fun competition, and you'd have plenty of participation."

"Now there's an idea. Give everyone a chance to train harder without focusing on the Hollows." He nodded. "I'll talk to the Captain-Commander about this."

This time, Sasakibe excitedly informed Chikane that Yamamoto was on board with a summer festival featuring a variety of competitions. The winning squad would get all the necessary materials for an outdoor barbecue. The lieutenants would be in charge of planning the festivities, but Yamamoto agreed to print up award certificates for the second- and third-place squads to hang in their headquarters. One thing was certain: Chikane wanted barbecue.

Rojuro gave Chikane the next weekend off. On Saturday morning, she called her son, who was now nearly ten. "Tetsuzaemon! Time to get up!"

"Huh?" the boy groaned. "I'm still tired."

"How do you expect to become a lieutenant if you don't train?" she barked. "Eat your breakfast. We're going to the Kotsubaki house today."

"Uh, OK?" he answered quizzically. "Why are you so hung up on this lieutenant stuff, anyway?"

"Eat those eggs, boy," she instructed. "They're not going to eat themselves."

"Mother? Is something weird going on in Seireitei?" Tetsuzaemon finally asked. "You're acting meaner than normal."

"You think I'm mean?" a miffed Chikane demanded. Then she grew serious. "I'm worried, Tetsuzaemon. We're losing a lot of officers because we don't know how to fight the Hollows. Captain Ukitake and Lieutenant Kuchiki are sick a lot. The Captain-Commander is banking on finding some bright students at the academy to step up."

"And you think I can be one of these bright students?" the boy wondered skeptically.

"I don't just think it. I expect it." She looked him in the eye. "One think you'll notice in Seireitei is that talent runs in families. Otherwise you wouldn't have a situation like in Squad 6, where the captain and the lieutenant are both from the same family, and the lieutenant's son is training. Even a buffoon like Lieutenant Omaeda's son is training to become an officer."

"Are there kids my age at the Kotsubaki house?"

"Yep. Sentaro's eight." She got a twinkle in her eye. "He likes to run around pretending he's Captain Ukitake. You'll get to play with him while we're over there."

"OK then." They walked to the Kotsubaki house, where they were greeted by father and son. "Cool! You have a sandbox!" Tetsuzaemon exclaimed delightedly. "Can we play there, Lieutenant Kotsubaki?"

Jin'emon nodded to the two boys. "Sentaro, go play with Tetsuzaemon in the sandbox. Go have some fun. It's a nice day." Once the boys went to play, the two lieutenants sat on the porch and watched. "Sentaro doesn't have anyone to play with most days. Maybe they'll both get some of that energy out."

Chikane nodded. "Have you thought about Sentaro's training? i kind of mentioned it to Tetsuzaemon before, but I'm not sure he understands."

"Sentaro likes reading Captain Ukitake's serial in the _Seireitei Communication_. I told him he could meet Captain Ukitake if he went to the academy and made good grades. It's something I've talked to him about, but it'll ultimately be up to him."

"I see," Chikane murmured. "I think Tetsuzaemon's best chance is at the Shinigami academy. So I told him I'm expecting him to step up." She cleared her throat. "You've heard about the upcoming festival, haven't you?"

"What festival?"

"We'll talk more about it at the lieutenants' meeting." She smiled at the two boys playing. "Look at them. They're having fun."

"I think for now, Sentaro needs to just be a kid."

* * *

"A summer festival? Skills competitions? What kinds of competitions are we talking about here?' blurted Squad 12 lieutenant Sarugaki Hiyori in the next lieutenants' meeting.

Chikane smiled. "Just a little bit of fun. We all need a break from the monotony, right?" She nodded to Sasakibe. "Tell them the rest, Sasakibe-san."

"The winning squad will get the necessary materials for an outdoor barbecue," Sasakibe announced enthusiastically.

"You still haven't told us what kinds of competitions we're talking about," Sarugaki complained.

"That's part of why we're having this meeting," Chikane said smoothly. "Maybe karaoke, relay races, maybe team scavenger hunts."

"Karaoke?" coughed Squad 9 lieutenant Kuna Mashiro.

"Then let's hear your suggestions, Kuna," Chikane suggested coolly.

"Swimsuit contests? Beach volleyball? Building sand castles?" Mashiro answered vibrantly. "Why couldn't we have the festival at the beach?"

"That might work," agreed Chikane, noticing the raised eyebrows from the men in attendance. "Yamada? Aizen? Kotsubaki? Omaeda? What's with those looks?"

"What about some things for the men? I'm not doing a swimsuit contest," Omaeda stated flatly.

"Sparring contests in kendo or martial arts would interest me more," Kotsubaki added.

"Write all these ideas down, Iba-san. We'll vote on them soon," Sasakibe finally cut in. "We have other things to talk about."

"Yeah, like what we're doing about the Hollows," Yamada replied tersely. "Or has that been forgotten with all this talk about swimsuit contests?"

"To answer your question, Yamada," Chikane replied icily, "we're going to take a group trip to the areas where the Hollows were most active."

After the "field trip" to the areas Hollows had been seen, Sasakibe had all the lieutenants write down their observations for Chikane to collate. "We'll give our finalized notes to the Captain-Commander."

* * *

Years passed, new faces appeared in the ranks of the officers, and Chikane watched her son grow. Her age was finally starting to wear on her body, but her mind and tongue were as sharp as ever. With that in mind, Rojuro lightened her schedule and told her to spend more time with Tetsuzaemon. She called him and Tatsumura to the living room one morning after breakfast.

"We need to have a family talk," she announced. "Tetsuzaemon, you're almost fourteen now. It's time for you to enroll in the Shinigami academy and become an officer in the Gotei 13."

"Isn't this kind of sudden?" Tatsumura protested.

"We've talked about this before," Chikane insisted. "Tetsuzaemon should remember that we talked about it when we went to the Kotsubaki house the first time."

Tetsuzaemon nodded reluctantly as he tried to reassure his father. "Mother's been training me in kendo twice a week. And I've been reading Lieutenant Kotsubaki's articles about martial arts every time the _Seireitei Communication_ comes out."

"You're nowhere near officer material yet, but that's a good start," his mother agreed. "You have a better chance of making lieutenant if you're well-rounded."

"You're still pretty insistent about this lieutenant stuff, Mother," the youngster sighed. "Is it really that important?"

"If I can become a lieutenant, so can you. Skills generally stay in the family, as I told you already."

"So what do I need to do to enroll in the Shinigami academy?"

"We'll go there as soon as we're done here and do the paperwork. You might even be able to take placement tests or sit in on some classes. They're used to being visited by officers, so we can make a day of it. If you're lucky and talented enough, you can finish the six-year program in less time. Lieutenant Shiba did the program in two years, and some kid in Squad 5 did it in just one year."

"I guess I don't have a say in this, huh?" Tatsumura lamented. "I'm on board with it, of course. Tetsuzaemon needs to figure out what he wants to do."

"Then it's settled. Let's go, Tetsuzaemon."

* * *

After Soujun's funeral and the mysterious disappearance of several captains and lieutenants, Chikane decided it was time to retire. She wasn't keen on breaking in yet another new captain or teaching the ropes to a new batch of lieutenants. At least Tetsuzaemon was doing well in the academy, where he roomed with Sentaro. But rather than leave the Shinigami scene altogether, she managed to convince the administrators of the Shinigami academy to let her become an adjunct instructor. Her creative writing elective wasn't quite so popular as Soujun's genealogy class had been, but it allowed her to keep up with Tetsuzaemon's progress. One day she'd settle down and retire for good, but that day wasn't today.


End file.
